Surpresa
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Porque o "menino" do Kanon não tem hora nem lugar pra funcionar. Twincest Saga X Kanon, lemon. Oneshot.


_**Surpresa**_

Era um dia comum no Santuário. O campo de treinos estava vazio, dado que era hora de almoço para os aprendizes e mestres. Saga estava pronto para sair e almoçar em casa. Apenas abaixou-se para pegar as coisas de que necessitava, e as quais estavam no chão, quando...

...quando sentiu aquele agarrão por trás que já conhecia tão bem. Às vezes se assustava, dado que por um segundo poderia pensar estar sendo atacado por outra pessoa... mas não. Ninguém seria tão ousado com Saga de Gêmeos, sem ter liberdade ou conhecimento com ele... apenas Kanon.

Kanon dispunha de seu corpo como queria e desejava. Não o forçava, mas fazia algo tão ousado quanto: o atentava tanto, e de forma tão habilidosa, que Saga ficava irremediavelmente excitado e acabava fazendo. Pois sim... ali no campo de treinos? Não! Ele se decidira a não ceder às investidas malucas do Kanon em público!

- Kanon...!

- Oi, Saguinha... o que essa bunda gostosinha faz pra cima, hein...?

- Preciso pegar as minhas coisas, não...?

- Pois sim...? E com esse traseiro lindo pra cima...? Achando que eu vou deixar isso passar assim tão fácil?

- Hun... Kanon...! Espere até chegar em casa!

A essa altura das coisas, o mais velho se levantara, tentando escapar dos braços ávidos do gêmeo-amante. Dos braços, e das pernas, e da língua, e das mãos...

- Em casa...? Mas como? Como, se minha pica já está brigando com a calça por espaço...?

Ainda muito impertinente, o caçula segurou os quadris do parceiro com ambas as mãos, colando os quadris dele em seus próprios. Saga sentiu direto em seus glúteos aquela ereção... dava pra sentir tão bem, que parecia que Kanon já estava sem calça.

- Ka...non...! Tem que controlar esses seus hormônios...!

- E com essa bunda pra cima...? E dá? Por favor, Saga... eu sou Cavaleiro, mas não sou de ferro!

Sem pedir permissão, Kanon simplesmente abaixou as calças de Saga e afastou os glúteos dele, tendo logo acesso àquela entradinha tão gostosa e apetitosa para si. Olhou aquela bunda, apertou os glúteos com volúpia e depois abaixou suas próprias calças, começando a roçar provocativamente o membro no meio do traseiro do amante.

- Hun... Kanon...!

No meio daquele turbilhão de sentimentos, de mãos, de calças abaixadas, de pau duro roçando na bunda, o raciocínio de Saga já começava a sumir. Fez um esforço e retomou sua linha de raciocínio, ainda tentando adiar o que Kanon tanto queria...

- Un... Kanon...

- Você quer, não...? - e sem nenhuma cerimônia, tomou o membro do companheiro, já meio teso por causa dos carinhos que fazia nele... - Seu "decoro", seu medo de ser pêgo, vai totalmente contra o que está aqui... em minhas mãos. Sua reação corporal é essa, sim...?

O primogênito não tinha como negar. Estava excitado, e não sabia como lidar com isso... pois queria sexo, sim... mas ali...? Exposto, correndo o risco de que pudessem ver...?

- Esquece o decoro, Saga... esquece! Se verem, viram! O Ikarus viu aquele dia¹, e você conseguiu perdoá-lo... portanto, consegue perdoar se mais alguém ver!

Logo a seguir, Saga sentiu-se beijado, apalpado, lambido... tudo. E a ereção só crescia... logo, sem que pudesse reagir direito, Kanon colocou dois de seus dedos na boca do gêmeo.

- Kanon...! Espera só mais um pouco...

- Já estamos até com as calças abaixadas, bobinho... é só correr pro abraço!

Com os dedos já cheios de saliva do outro, o mais novo foi escorregando sem cerimônia os dois dedos pra dentro da cavidade do amante, fazendo um vai-e-vem bem gostoso dentro dele... e com a outra mão o masturbando, fazendo com que Saga sentisse prazer "pelos dois lados". A essa altura, o lado "instinto" do Saga já falava bem mais alto... só querendo satisfazer aquele tesão no qual, pra variar, Kanon sempre conseguia lhe deixar...

Quando ele retirou os dedos. Saga teve um último laivo de racionalidade. Era naquele momento ou nunca. O medo, a vergonha de ser visto, lhe fez reagir com o pouco que lhe restava de sanidade...

- Kanon, eu... a gente... não pode... aaaaahhhh...!

O caçula não perdera tempo. Logo após retirar os dedos e sentir aquela última insegurança vinda do gêmeo, percebeu que aquele momento era decisivo. Ou ele o enlouquecia de vez, ou Saga se afastaria e teriam de esperar até chegar em casa. Ele, como não queria esperar nem mais um segundo, introduziu o membro praticamente de uma vez nele. Saga, sentindo Kanon tocar-lhe de tal forma no interior, abarcando-o sem demora alguma, simplesmente deixou a última réstia de racionalidade se esvair de si.

- Ka...non...!

- Diz que quer a minha pica, vai...

- Un...

- Diz... diz pra eu ouvir...

- Eu... eu quero...! Ahn, Kanon, eu quero...!

Ao ouvir aquele apelo ardoroso, o mais moço não se fez de rogado: começou a se mover dentro do gêmeo, aquele desejo imenso se alastrando de seu baixo ventre para todo o resto do corpo. A cavidade de Saga se encolhia de prazer, a mente dele já nem lembrando mais de como era ou deixava de ser o receio de ser visto ou pêgo... o membro de Kanon lhe tocando por dentro na próstata, indo e voltando, indo e voltando...

- Saga... ain, Saga, já reparou numa coisa...?

- Uuuuhhnnn... - o primogênito só conseguia gemer, tamanho o tesão que lhe acometia.

- A minha pica encaixa direitinho em você...! Parece que você foi feito especialmente pra me receber!

- Ah... ah... ah... enfia mais fundo, vai...!

Saga sentava no pau do outro, subindo e descendo, mordendo os lábios de tanta excitação, a respiração ofegante. Kanon se surpreendeu. Ele, que minutos antes tinha tanto medo de ser pêgo... estava apresentando mais irracionalidade que ele próprio!

- Vai, Saga... usa esse traseiro...!

Com a frase de Kanon, Saga pareceu ficar ainda mais maluco e a se mover com mais rapidez. Kanon agarrou seus quadris, metendo com mais força, chupando seu pescoço, sussurrando coisas safadas e quentes no ouvido do amante...

- Un, Saga...! Eu vou deixar você um tempão sem sentar...!

- Vai, Kanon... mete gostoso... mete...!

O caçula mordeu o ombro do gêmeo, tão excitado estava. Meter nele já não bastava; não sabia mais o que fazer pra aplacar aquele tesão imenso, que o fazia ficar com as mãos e as pernas tremendo.

- Kanon...!

- Ahn, Saga, caralho...!

O baixo-ventre de Kanon começou a "fisgar". Sabia que não ia aguentar por muito tempo. Só não sabia se ia conseguir continuar de pé... ele mesmo já não conseguia nem falar.

- Ahn... Saga... aaaaahhhnnnn...!

Mordeu os lábios e gozou dentro do gêmeo. Foi tanta porra, que nem ele sabia que podia gozar tanto. Ao sentir aquela seiva quente dentro de si, Saga não se conteve e também gozou forte, quase gritando de prazer, tremendo por causa do impacto daquela enorme e terrível onda de deleite que o arrebatara da razão.

Após o prazer tão almejado, ambos os irmãos tiveram de parar pra respirar e recuperar as forças. Kanon ainda estava abraçado a Saga, beijando devagar seus ombros. O mais velho, após o orgasmo e com o nível de hormônios mais "baixo", enfim pôde voltar a seu estado normal de mente.

- Kanon...! Veja só, acabou me comendo em pleno campo de treinos...! Em pé, ao lado da sacola de coisas...! Kanon, nem me abaixar mais eu posso?

- Não... - riu Kanon, divertido, ainda beijando os ombros e o rosto de Saga.

- Bem, ao menos ninguém nos viu e você já gozou o que queria gozar! Vamos embora!

Só que Kanon não havia demonstrado vontade ou intenção de ir embora... não ainda. Continuava abraçado ao corpo de Saga, e com a pica... com a pica ainda toda introduzida em seu interior.

- Uhn... Kanon... precisamos vestir as calças...! Logo pode vir gente aí! Ande, já conseguiu o que queria!

- Acho que ainda não...!

- O que? Mas como...?

Foi aí, que pra sua infelicidade (ou não...), Saga percebeu que o membro do gêmeo, dentro de si, ainda estava duro...

- Kanon, não me diga que...

- Quem manda ter um gêmeo tão forte e tão saudável, que consegue dar duas sem tirar...?

- Não, KANON! Todo mundo pode ver...! Ai, Kanon, tira a mão daí! Ai... ai, Kanon... Kanon, não mete assim que eu piro... ah, ah, aaaahhhn...!

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Vide a fic "Enquanto não acha a pessoa certa"_

_Muita safadeza da parte do Kanon! Rs!_

_Beijos a todos e todas! Obrigada por lerem! _


End file.
